A product may comprise at least one application. During development of the product, text resources in applications of the product usually need to be displayed in multiple languages. This is referred to as “globalization” or National Language Support (NLS) by programmers. Text resources include, but are not limited to, the following resources: checkbox, menu, popup, panel, text field, table, title, link, widget, window, frame, dialogue, applet, message, hint, tooltips, option, button, label, form, etc. Text information will be displayed on these resources, so they are referred to herein as text resources. Application, as used herein, means an application program which can be run in a specific environment. In current implementations of a product globalization development, developers often package all text resources into a language resource file and then send the language resource file to a translator. The language resource file comprises an ID of each text resource and information to be displayed on each text resource in an original language. The information to be displayed on each text resource in the original language needs to be translated into other languages by the translator. After translation, the translator returns the NLS source file, which comprises all the IDs of the text resources and the translation of the information in another language as requested, to the developer or a tester. Thereby the developer or the tester can check-in the NLS source file for the product, and review the translated information displayed on the text resource, either by running the product after the product is built and deployed, or by taking screen captures sent to testers, to check correctness of the translation in the product.